Night Flyer
by ohthatonegirl
Summary: Lia is a girl who leaves her home planet to escape a fate she cannot live with. Opening a portal to another galaxy, she ends up on Earth, and meets the teenage heroes that protect it. She decides to stay and see if she can make a new life in this loud alien world, and finds out that hardships come in every shape and form, but mostly from her past on Jep'sial. OC/IronFist
1. Chapter 1

Wow. Ya I'm way new at this and don't know how to work this system very well yet, but I had this idea and it would not leave me alone. So I decided to try it out. My first and probably last Spiderman Fiction, but I thought it was worth exploring. Im sorry i keep changing the name, but the others just didn't fit well with me, but now I have found THE ONE and it will forever stay the same! Please read and Fav, also constructive criticism is nice. Have a good day :)

I don't own anything in Ultimate Spiderman, But I do own my OC, so please ask before using.

Lia's POV

The sensation of flying and falling are two very different things.

Flying is a sensation of freedom, exhilaration, and joy all rolled into one. You choose where you are going, and how fast you are getting there.

While falling is the exact opposite.

There is no grace or beauty in falling. Just flailing limbs trying to regain what little sense of control they have on their momentum and speed before hitting the ground.

And while most of my life I have always been flying, today was surprisingly different.

I was falling.

Although to be fair, I was close to unconsciousness at this time and do not remember much more than the feeling of weightlessness, yet not being able to breath.

I do remember why I was falling though. I was running. Running from a fate that I did not want, but then subsequently running from all of those I knew and loved. But it was the price I had to pay.

I had opened a small wormhole so that I could jump from my galaxy into the next, thinking that the others wouldn't follow me.

I was wrong.

They tried to give chase, but I had already had a head start, and I knew more about the mystic arts of our people than almost anyone on my planet, so I was able to make it through first, send my pursuers back to Jep'sial, and close the portal, but not without it seriously depleting my magic and energy.

That is how I come to be here, plummeting towards an alien planet that I have only ever heard of, hoping beyond hope that I would survive this fall, but knowing deep down that the chances were almost nonexistent.

I decided that this was for the best. Life would be better without me on my planet, and I would never have to live with the guilt of leaving everything I knew behind.

Just as I had excepted that I was going to die, I felt something around my waist, stopping me spinning in the air. Then, it pulled me up with incredible force, and stopped my downward plummet that would've killed me if I had fallen just a few hundred feet more.

Too weak from my journey and using most of my powers, I did not have the energy to look up at my rescuer, but in my mind I thanked him. It came as a surprisingly huge relief that I was not going to die this day, and with that as my last thought, I fell into unconsciousness, hoping that I would wake up in a safer place then I had only hours before.


	2. Chapter 2

Little bit longer and updated in the same day. :P I just wanted people to get more of a feel for my writing then the little teaser I had in the first chapter. Also, this is written in the timeframe of the Hellicarrier still being reconstructed and everyone is living at Peters house. Most of this story will be in Morgans POV, but I needed to establish Danny in a tasteful way, and this was the best solution I could come up with. :) hope you enjoy.

Danny's POV

The flash of intense light was what first caused us to break from our morning exercise routine to look up at the sky. The next was the sound of something being forced apart when it was not meant to.

Stopping the roundhouse kick I was about to finish, and would have ended up in Power Man's unsuspecting mid-section, I looked up along with the rest of the team at the sky.

Although I agreed with the surprised gasp of White Tiger, and the worried mutterings of Power Man, I only raised a surprised eyebrow at what I saw. High in the sky, was what appeared to be a black hole. It was small for something that was so dangerous, maybe being able to fit one man instide if they were standing upright, with his arms close to his sides. Flashes of light seemed to happen randomly inside the hole, causing shadows to form that looked almost human.

"There's someone in there." Said Nova who was was hovering a few feet away, and was oddly quiet for a personality that was usually so energetic.

"Are they not shadows?" I asked with skepticism.

"No," said White Tiger, " I see them too."

Unconsciously, we had all formed our usual battle stance around Spiderman, waiting for him to give us the 'Go Ahead' to defend our city.

But oddly, Spiderman remained quiet and just stared at the anomaly in the sky.

"…Spidey?" asked Power Man after a few more tense moments had continued without so much as a sarcastic comment from our team leader.

"It's weird," Spiderman finally said, "my spidey-scences would usually be going haywire by now, but I'm not feeling anything." He explained with a prominent frown in his tone.

Just then, a dark figure shot out of the mysterious hole in the sky, it beat it's huge wings while spinning to face the gaping hole, thrust it's arms up towards it, and proceeded to chant something in a language that I doubt even Nova had heard before. Blue smoke seaped out of the figures hands, first shooting back into the black hole, and then curling around the edges of it. As soon as the mist finished covering every visible part of the hole, the hole began to shrink back into its' self.

As quickly as it had begun, it had ended. The only evidence of anything strange that might have happened was the figure with wings who had stayed behind, who was currently—

"Nova catch her!" Shouted Spiderman as he shot a web at the closest building, then launched himself as far as he could over to where the 'girl' had begun to spiral down to the earth.

"Wha- Oh, ya, Ok, I got this." Nova stuttered as he tried to process his orders as quickly and unexpectedly as they were given to him.

Nova shot off after the rapidly plummeting girl. She was limp and spiraling out of control due to her wings that were dragging behind her. Nova expertly dove to match her pace, and then quickly grabbed her around her stomach from behind, pulling her back into his chest, then spun up vertically 90 degrees and used the energy from his helmet to force them to hover in the air.

I witness this as White Tiger, Power Man, and I hurry to catch up to Spiderman, who is standing on a building directly underneath Nova and the now-unconscious girl. By the time we reach them, Nova is landing on top of the building, and gently laying the girl on the cement roof. Spiderman crouches down by the mystery girl's head, placing two fingers on her neck, checking her pulse.

What Spidey found in her vitals he must not have liked. His shoulders became tense and he tried to move the hair out of the girls face while simultaneously pulling out his wristwatch communicator.

"What is it Spiderman? This better be about that wormhole that just appeared, then disappeared over the Hudson, because if it's not, then I'm a little busy at the moment." Came the voice of Nick Fury.

"A girl fell out of that wormhole, I have her here with me now but she's hardly breathing and her heart rate is slowing by the second. Send a medical team as fast as you can." Said Spiderman in a tone that was very straightforward and to the point, which was strange coming from the main jokester in the group.

"You say a girl fell out of that wormhole?" Said Fury with angry disbelief.

"Just send a medical crew!" Snapped Spiderman, then ended the call, focusing back on the girl in front of them.

The team had by now made a circle around the unconscious figure. I had circled to the girls back, directly across from Spiderman, and from my point of view I could finally see the wings that were attached on either side of the girls' spine.

' _They are quite impressive_.' I thought to myself.

Crouching down as the Spider had done, I lean my face in closer to her wings.

They are a very dark onyx color, the same as her hair, but in the sun they give off a blue tint. The top of each wing reaches past the top of her head while lying down. They are thin, but it's evident they have muscle, and look powerful. Some of her bigger flight feathers are as long as my arm, and as broad as my hand is wide. The closer to the juncture of the wing and spine you go though, the smaller the feathers, until eventually, they are as big as a small bird's. I can just barley make out some of the under-feather's grey fuzz along the limb of each wing. The wings themselves are bent at an angle that looks uncomfortable to be lying on, and just when I'm about to make a suggestion to move her, White Tiger, who has been standing next to Spiderman across from me, beats me to it.

"Spiderman, lets move her onto her back, maybe that will help with her breathing." She says in a low voice.

Spidey nods his consent and together they prepare their side of her body. White Tiger looks up at me and even though I can't see her face, I know the expression she is giving, so, carefully, I place my hands in the middle of the girls' back, right in-between both junctions of the wings, and lift with the others. Power Man gently grabs the pointed end of her right wing, and Nova grabs the left. We pick her up off the ground a few inches, and then slowly lower her back down, now with both wings spread on either side of her, and the girls' unconscious face looking up at the sky.

Now that she is fully visible, I'm not that surprised when Power Man lets out a whistle, and Nova automatically calls "Dibs!"

She is quite pretty, I will admit. Very pale skin that's only marked by a few scrapes on her cheek. Her nose is small, and she has pale lips that are a little on the thin side, but it seems to complement her face. Her eyes are closed so I can't see the color, but my guess would be green. Her eyelashes are short but thick, resting lightly on top of her defined cheekbones. Her face is shaped like a teardrop that ends in the point of her small chin.

Actually, I realize, everything about her is small except for her wings.

Her clothing is strange.

I know how ironic it is for me to say that, considering I'm in a skintight green ninja suit, and my friends around me are also in different arrays of color and style, but her clothing looks almost primeval. It's mostly all dark brown leather, with pockets on the sides of her shirt and pants. The suit is also formfitting, but is very modest. The collar of the shirt stops right below her collarbones, and the sleeves cover the tops of her shoulders, almost like a thick tanktop, allowing for maximum movement. Her pants go all the way down into her boots, which look sturdy, but thin.

' _Well who would need shoes that are heavy if you are flying?_ ' I rationalize to myself.

Just when White Tiger is starting to get into her lecture with Nova about respecting girls, even when they were possibly aliens from another planet, the medical Quinn jet arrives.

"About time!" mutters Spiderman in annoyance.

I stand from my kneeling position along with Spiderman, and help assist the girl onto a hovering gurney that lands nearby us. Her massive wings pose a bit of a problem, but after a few failed attempts, Spiderman has the idea to just fold them under her back like a regular bird's wings. The way they fold down actually works quite nicely and doesn't look like she would be in any pain if she were awake.

As soon as she is strapped in and secured the S.H.I.E.L.D. paramedics take over, slipping an oxygen mask over the girls' mouth, checking her heart rate, inserting an I.V. drip into her arm, and a dozen other things that I can't decipher with my limited knowledge in the medical field. It all looks rather frightening, and I feel an unnatural tick that urges me to go with her. I ignore the prompting and look to Nick Fury who has just stepped off another Quinn jet and is striding over to us.

As he walks over he gives the gurney an undecipherable look as it passes him, but continues on his path towards us.

The team and I stand together and wait for Fury to give us our next orders. As soon as Fury gets close enough to be heard without having to yell, he's asking questions, most of which Spiderman answers. As soon as the mini debrief is done, Fury orders us to go finish our training routine, and as soon as that's done, to go to the medbay in the mostly finished Helicarrier to see if we could talk to the alien girl about what had occurred and why.

"To give us time to see if she is seriously injured." He says vaguely.

After we each give Fury our responses of understanding, Spiderman quickly leads us into the rest of our training exercises, just as anxious as us to go and talk to the individual resting in our future home.

When the routine is over 30 minutes later, Nova offers me a lift up with him. Reaching out my hand I grasp onto his, and together we race the rest of the team to the Helicarrier, each of us wondering what the rest of this eventful day had in store for us.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a while. I apologize. I have good reasons, but let us just move onto the chapter, that's what your all here for anyway right?

*the usual 'I don't own anything' shpeal*

Lia's POV-

I don't know what I was expecting when I woke up, but it certainly wasn't this.

The moment I had started to become self-aware, I knew I was going to have a bad day.  
For one, my wings are squished. Two, I can feel the tight space I'm in, almost as if the walls are closing in on me. And three, there is an annoying 'beeping' sound that goes off every second. I'm am starting to believe that its sole purpose in its design is to torture whoever is unfortunate enough to be within hearing range.

While starting to become more aware, I find it in myself to open my eyes. Once I do, I almost wish I hadn't.

I can see things that look like medical equipment and beds stationed around me, but it's the glass that sits between me and the outside world that I can't handle.

It encases me in a full-body tube with only about a foot of space in all directions. Moving shapes and lights are suspended against the glass, catching my eyes for a few seconds, but then my attention is back on how condensed I feel in this glass tomb. It's obviously designed for someone who does not possess wings, therefore giving me less space to move.

It's too difficult to breath.

I need to get out.

Shifting around in my tube must have caught the attention of someone because I see figures moving in my direction. Voices filter through as well, but they are muffled and in a language I can't immediately decipher. Panicking, I do the only thing that I can think of. I force my way out.

Pulling both my arms back as much as I am able, I use all the mental and physical energy that I have remaining to shatter the glass above me. With a 'hiss' the transparent shell falls in pieces around me. I scramble out as best as I can, ignoring the jagged edges of glass that cut into the palm of my hands.

Flashes of moving color catch my eye. In half a second I register that multiple figures are quickly coming towards me, and whoever had the idea to put me in a jar probably doesn't have my best interests in mind. My body immediately takes over and goes into defense mode, sending out a blast of mental energy to try and stave off my attackers.  
What should have been a blast strong enough to fling my attackers across the room actually turns into a pathetic shove that causes the bright figures to stumble and stop, probably more out of confusion then actual harm. My magic is running on empty, as it warns me now with a sharp 'stab' in the center of my chest.

I allow myself a sharp breath at the unexpected pain, but that's all I am willing to spare my time on. The pause my attackers take is long enough for me to turn my head and find the door and start my sprint to it. I can hear the aggravated shouts of the attackers as I leave them in the room behind me, but don't give myself the luxury of being smug in my escape. I am still in enemy territory as far as I know, and don't plan on wasting precious energy on gloating.

Unfortunately, the hallway I'm in is too narrow for me to unfurl my wings, otherwise I would be flying at top speed, then no one would have a chance a catching me. My sprint is impressive though, and I see many figures jump out of my way or fall as I push myself through them, too startled to reach out and grab me. I can hear my pursuers behind me, but I find a way out before they catch up to me.

Dead ahead is a large room with many figures rushing about or sitting at tables. My attention is not on them however, it's on the large windows behind them leading to the outside world. I don't slow as I rush into the room, my only focus is on trying to reach enough speed to help hurtle me through one of the windows so I will only need to use a drop of my depleted power.  
I get close to the windows. So close in fact, that I can see my reflection growing in the glass, but a great force stops me in my tracks.  
That 'great force' turns out to be a chest. A wide, muscly, familiar chest that has no business being in front of my face.  
I spread my wings wide trying to slow my momentum, but it's not enough. Seeing that I'm still on a collision course, I change my momentum into a leap and add a powerful flap of my wings to help me flip up and over the one blocking my path.

I land in a slight crouch and make eye contact with the man, who has turned around to follow my progress. Slowly standing, my eyes flick to behind his shoulder as my pursuers make themselves known at the other end of the room. Another man in all black and a scar over his eye saunters down from a deck above. He has a relaxed and unconcerned manner about him, but I can sense that nothing is unnoticed by him. He is the obvious leader here which immediately makes me weary. I make sure to keep him in my field of awareness and turn my eyes back to the man in front of me, even when the man in black starts to speak. I have heard this dialect before, but do not speak it, so I ignore him. Instead, I address the man in front of me in my own language, allowing my anger to seep through into my words.

" _Why are you here, Thor? Doesn't a prince like you have something more important to do rather than interrupting my escape_?" I say.

Thor chuckles as he swings his hammer from one hand to the other, _"Now where is the fun in letting you leave?_ " he says in my language, _"We haven't seen each-other in ages. Let me introduce you to my new friends, I think you will find them enjoyable, and then you can explain why a proper Priestess like yourself would be so rude as to leave without paying your respects to the ones who healed you_."

I continue to glare at him but allow my wings to fold behind me, the only surrender I will allow him.

The others have made their way over to us, apparently deeming it safe from the way Thor interacts with me. I allow my gaze to flicker over them again. From the unconcerned way they present themselves and their immature mannerisms, they seem to be no older than me, although I haven't acted like a child since I was one, while a few of the boys seem to be having a competition in which one tries to hit the other without getting caught. They are also wearing the most ridiculous clothing. Most of it is skin tight with loud colors. How is one supposed to hide extra weapons or blend into their surroundings in those obnoxious costumes?

Ignoring the children in front of me, I turn back to Thor. He is saying something to the man in black who is coming up to stand shoulder to shoulder with Thor. He gets too close for my liking, so I take a step back, angling my body to make a quick dash if needed.  
Both Thor and the man in black notice, but don't comment. The man in black says something to me, but I just give him a blank stare and flick my eyes over to Thor. He gives me a 'princely' smile, that has probably had more than one Asgardian female swoon, and translates for me.

 _"Mr. Fury would like to know where you were planning on going after you made it out the window."_ He says with a smirk.

I wrinkle my nose at Thor and turn my head slightly to acknowledge _Mr. Fury_ , " _I would have figured it out_ ," I reply back, knowing Thor will translate.

Mr. Fury gives a little shake of his head once my response has been interpreted. He mumbles something that has Thor giving a deep chuckle and making the children standing a few feet away mutter in annoyance. Becoming frustrated with my lack of understanding of the language, I do an impulsive thing. Using a thread of my remaining magic, I weave my way into Thor's mind and duplicate the needed knowledge out of it. He notices and gives me a little glare, not liking the breach in privacy. I give him a look back, knowing that he knew I wouldn't take anything other then what I needed. Once I have copied the information of the language and have it stored, I release the thread and let it dissipate, it's energy spent.

The space behind my heart gives a little 'twang' reminding me of how close I am to being completely depleted.

Thor gives a grunt of displeasure at the foreign feelings but doesn't comment. Mr. Fury gives him a sideways glance at the sound, but soon refocuses on me.

"Well I know this is all new and exciting for you, but before we get into the fact that you destroyed some expensive medical equipment and made a few of my men look like minimum wage mall cops, I would like to open up the can of worms as to who you are and what happened over the Hudson." Said Mr. Fury with a lets-get-to-business tone.

Even though I had a rough understanding of many of the words Mr. Fury had said with my newfound knowledge of _English_ , I did not understand the meaning of almost all of it. I glanced at Thor, hoping he could translate.

"Fury wants to know how you came to be here and why. He also wants you to apologize for breaking his things." Thor states.

I give a shallow nod in understanding and turn to Mr. Fury. Visualizing the strange words in my head and shaping them to form words, I tried to quickly become accustomed to the boxy and clipped syllables the _humans_ use as a language.

"I come from a world in the farthest branches of the Yggdrasil, a planet we call Jep'sial," I ignore the wary looks coming from the children behind Fury that come with my sudden knowledge of their language, "we are an isolated people because of the distance between realms, cutting us off from most communication. For years our lands have been at peace with each-other. I was one of many chosen to learn the ways of leadership and magic. Most were content with our simple ways of life, except for a man named Ahiga who decided that he wanted more power than his station granted him. Not many sided with him, but those who did were banished with Ahiga when their plans of treachery were discovered. We did not see him for many years, but when he did return, it was with an army at his command. We found that Ahiga had found the dreaded Thanos and had promised him our section of Yggdrasil if Thanos would help him concur our world and be named ruler.  
Now, Ahiga is looking for all the Priests and Priestesses. He converts as many as he can over to his cause, and the rest he depletes of their magic. I was able to get away by opening a portal. He will be looking for me now. He cannot complete his mission without me."

"And why is that?" Fury asks skeptically, placing his hands on his hips.

I let out a deep breath through my nose. Impatient humans.

"Ahiga needs all of the Priests and Priestesses to side with him or be killed as an example. I was born with a unique set of magic, helping me to advance quickly in my training, and placing me in the running as the new High Priestess. With the others dead or loyal to the enemy, my world will look to me know for protection. Protection which I cannot give until I learn how to defeat Ahiga and his army."

"Wait, so now she's a ruler of an entire world? This just keeps getting better and better," said a sarcastic young voice.

I look up sharply at the boy who spoke. His arms are crossed and he is staring at me with mistrust, but he flinches when my eyes meet his through his helmet.

Meanwhile, Fury was rubbing his eyes with his fingers while mumbling, "Why is Earth always the one getting pulled into the intergalactic wars?"

I stiffen at his words. "I do not require assistance and would not knowingly bring this war to another planet. My being here was an accident. I apologize for any inconvenience and shall leave as soon as I have recovered my magical energy. However, I shall warn you; this war is just the beginning. Soon, Thanos will concur the outer realms and start his invasion to the rest. You're a part in this war like the rest of us."

Thor looks bewildered. "I have not heard of any of this news. How can this army have already taken a realm? Why did you not seek assistance?" he half-bellows.

I give him a look, "When has Asguard ever been interested in anything outside of their world? You Asgaurdians have been awfully closed off from the rest of the Nine Realms lately. Would Odin have assisted us if we had called for help?" I ask as I stare Thor down.

He looks angry and prepares to argue, then something changes his mind and he looks at his hammer in silence. I give a 'hum' in acknowledgement and look back to Fury. He's looking back at me, but his expression is different from before. It's nothing major, and to others it might seem like he's still angry, but I can sense that he's actually calculating my words.

Before anyone else has a chance to say something, I start to make my way around the group heading towards the door, the others watch but make no move to stop me. I speak as I walk, "Thank you for whatever reason you placed me in that glass coffin. I'll trust that it was helping instead of harming. I will leave your floating ship now and find a safe area for me to stay until I have enough energy for another portal. If you would like your window to stay intact, I would suggest you open a door for me, I can find my own way down." I say with only a hint of sarcasm.

I make it about halfway across the room before Fury calls out for me to wait. I turn, puzzled. He wanted me gone, here I am trying to leave and now he doesn't want me to. Humans are confusing.

Fury makes his way over to me, his stride eating up the ground. I force myself not to move away from his imposing gait, and wait for him. The others follow a few yards behind.

"Now I don't know where you think you're going missy, but it's not out there where a World-Ruler-Priestess-Whatever could be captured or killed before we can defeat this Ahiga guy, which would end up being a victory against this war, which would then be a victory against Thanos and help to delay this war. So no, you _can not_ leave. Not until this new threat is neutralized, and I deem it safe for you to leave this world."

My eyebrow has raised to my hairline, and I'm sure everyone else's has to.  
I continue to look at Fury, trying to understand his reasoning.

"What else?" I ask

"Excuse me?" He says back.

"I doubt you would allow me to stay and endanger your world because of the goodness of your heart, so tell me, what other reason is there?"

It's Fury's turn to stare me down, but I know I'm right from the way he doesn't deny it.  
"Because," he finally says, "you're our only 'big gun' against Ahiga. We need someone who knows how to stop him, and you are our best bet." He says.

We continue our little staring game as I contemplate his words. They are logical, and I really have no other place to go. My magic brought me here for a reason, maybe it would be best to stay.

"All right," I say.

Fury gives a little smirk and looks over to the children behind him. "Team, looks like you have a new member." Fury says.

"Wait, I never agreed to participating with children-" I'm cut off due to the bright red arm that has suddenly appeared around my neck.

"Hello! I'm Spiderman, nice to meet 'chya. I think we're gonna have some great times fighting bad guys together," he says in an overly enthusiastic voice while the others made a semi-circle around me.

"You will train, patrol, and live with the Team. I would get to know them it I were you. I will be in touch when we are in need of your abilities. Have fun." Fury smirks before walking toward some stairs.

I give Thor as much of a pleading look as I am able to muster, but all he does is bellow-laugh at my expression, and makes his way towards Fury.  
Promising to make his death long and painful, I turn my attention to the others surrounding me. Before I say a word, the cheery one in red goes first.

"Hey, we don't even know your name! What should we call you?" he asks with sincerity.

I blink in surprise at his tone, but recover enough to answer, "Lia."

And that's where my bad day started to turn for the better.


End file.
